


A Reference To Regret

by SmileDesu



Series: Maximoff Twins [6]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bromance, Gen, M/M, maximoff twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tommy actually regrets teasing Billy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reference To Regret

A soft snicker left Tommy. He was planted on the couch in the Lair’s designated living-room area, clad in a pair of boxers and a tank-top, because what was the point of wearing anything more on a Saturday morning? He had a bowl of cornflakes on his lap, and decided to watch whatever was left in the DVD player.  
“The Matrix”, huh? It showed Billy was over, visiting Teddy… ugh, that also explained the noises last night…   
  
No sooner did Tommy manage to get that mental image out of his mind did the culprits themselves make their appearance.   
A sly smirk rose to Tommy’s lips, and he leaned a bit on the armrest.   
  
“Hey, Billy~”   
  
The spellcaster stopped in his tracks, and Tommy managed to notice both the soft growl, and that twitch, not unlike a shiver that ran down him while Teddy continued towards the kitchen.   
Finally Billy turned to face Tommy, who was holding his spoon up and narrowing his eyes at Billy.  
  
“ _There is_ no  _spoon_ _!_ ”  
  
A pang of regret ran through Tommy when he realized Billy’s eyes were glowing, and the next moment the speedster’s spoon was as bent as it was in the movie.   
  
“Enjoy the rest of your breakfast, Tommy.”  
  
Laughter came from Teddy’s direction, while Tommy settled back into the couch, noticeably disgruntled.  
This wasn’t a loss, he just needed another spoon. As soon as the two stopped making out in the kitchen…


End file.
